Insanity Trials
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: After making his long-awaited return at WWE Battleground, The Viper Randy Orton wakes up the following morning, to a life changing event, which leaves his wife dead and his seven-year-old daughter being taken by CPS. Finding himself accused for murder, and committed to a notorious insane asylum run by the Authority, Randy must now find a way to survive and prove his innocence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own WWE, the wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, the only thing I own is strictly the storyline. If anyone has anything negitive to say, then I ask that you please keep your commets to yourself. Now sit back, enjoy, and please leave only postive commets thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Welcome To Redwood Manor **

The excitement and intensity of the crowd, and the fierce level of adrenaline were still coursing through my body like the flow of venom does through the veins of a predatory viper. It was a feeling that wouldn't leave me even after the night of Smackdown was over as I was driving home. Images of my family now began swirling inside my head as I made my way closer to my destination. The smiling face of my beautiful wife who was now six months pregnant with our second child, and hearing my seven year old daughter yelling, "Daddy!" along with the feeling of her throwing her arms around me brought a smile to my face as I pulled into the driveway.

I got out of the car and as I went around to grab my duffle bag from the back seat, I heard a small voice squealing with joy that sent my body tingling with happiness. "Daddy!" I turned and saw my baby girl Alanna running from the house to greet me. Her arms wrapped around my waist just as I had imagined as she hugged me. "I missed you so much daddy." She said happily with a smile across her face as her blue eyes sparkled. I smiled and rubbed my hand through her long blonde hair. "I missed you too baby girl." I replied just as I saw my wife. Samantha's brown eyes lit up as she saw me as I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss. "Sorry, Aly wanted to stay up and wait for you." She said softly as I shook my head. "It's okay." I replied as the three of us entered the house.

Setting my bag down by the front door, I then headed into the bathroom to check myself out. Glancing in the mirror I realised I had forgotten about the wound on my forehead. Bringing up a hand to my head, and running it over the still fresh wound, a stab of pain shot through my head followed by images and flashbacks that instantly began to plague me. It was the night of WWE's latest PPV event Battleground, which was set to be my returning night after I had been out of action with yet another cripling shoulder injury. I was in the ring against The Beast Brock Lesnar, which was set to be the biggest match of the year, and I had my heart set on winning the match. However, in the end the Beast had proven he could conquer the Viper. By the end of the night, after a series of elbows being driven to my head, I found myself lying in the middle of the ring, with a bleeding gash in my head, and Lesnar standing over me in a victorious like fashion, as he had won by what was called a technical knockout.

"Randy? you okay?" The flashbacks faded as reality sank in and I turned to see Samantha standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a look of concern washing over her face. "Did that happen tonight?" She asked noticing the wound on my head as I nodded slowly. "It's no big deal." I managed convincingly as she sent me an accusing look. "You know how it is Sam, it's the price we pay when we're in the ring. We get injured. It's something we as Wrestlers can't control." Samantha sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I know baby." She said softly. "Can I help it If I worry about you? I mean, I don't know what Aly and I would do we ever lost you." I pulled her close so that her head was laying against my chest. "You girls will never lose me." I replied softly. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I pulled away from Sam just as a fresh stab of pain shot through my head causing me to wince. "You okay?" She asked her voice laced with concern as I nodded. "I'm alright." I said reasuringly. "It's probably just a headache. Nothing that two pills of Aleeve can't cure." Samantha shot me another look of concern and I smiled softly. "Really Sam, trust me. I'll be fine." I walked out of the bathroom into the hallway toward my duffle bag and rummaged through it until I found a white bottle with a red cap on it that was labled as Aleeve. Opening the bottle I took out two pills and popped them into my mouth, and as I put the bottle back into the bag an unwanted instant wave of dizziness suddenly washed over me, causing me to wince as I leaned against the nearest wall for support while closing my eyes, as I waited for the wave to pass.

"Daddy? You okay?" Hearing Alanna's voice, I opened my eyes and looked at her with a reasuring look. "I'm okay Aly-bear." I said using my special nickname for her as she smiled up at me. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You need your sleep for school tomorrow." Alanna nodded as I walked with her toward her room. "You're going to be here when I get back from school tomorrow right daddy?" She asked as she hoped into bed like a bunny rabbit. "What do you mean baby?" I asked covering her with the blankets. "Of course I'll be here when you get home sweetie, tomorrow is daddy's day off. He doesn't have to be at work until Saturday morning." I saw Alanna's face lit up as I leaned down to kiss her goodnight. "I love you baby girl." I said with a soft smile as I got up and turned on Alanna's night light before walking out and turning out the lights in her room. "Night night daddy." She said sleepily with a yawn. "I'm glad your home." "Me too princess." I said with a smile as I quietly closed the door behind me and made my way down the hall toward the master bedroom that Sam and I shared.

I found Samantha already in bed with her eyes concentrated on a novel she had been reading but she stopped the moment she heard me enter. "Everything okay?" She asked closing the book and setting it down on the nightstand beside her. "Yeah." I replied with a nod. "Just got Alanna into bed finally. She's really been missing me." Samantha nodded in agreement. "She sure has." She replied with a smile as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. "She's not the only one who's been missing you too."

Setting down on the bed beside my wife, I couldn't help but start to think of my dad. When my dad first started wrestling it was extremley hard on me and my two siblings Becky and Nathan not to see him very much since he was always on the road, but I knew that I wanted to be there to provide for my family especially with another child on the way, I knew it must be hard on Sam. Taking care of Alanna is already difficult enough, but to have her take care of a seven year old and with the new baby coming, I didn't want to have her shoulder the same burden that my mom went through.

"baby, I know you love what you do as a wrestler, but maybe you should think about starting another career so you can be closer to us." Samantha said drawing me out of my thoughts as I drew in a deep breath and snuggled into bed. "I'll think about it." I replied sleepily as I turned out the nearby lamp by my bedside. "Love you sweetheart." The next thing I heard from my wife was a yawn followed by, "I love you too." And with that the lights in the room went out leaving the entire house covered in darkness.

* * *

Th next morning, I awoke to the sound of chaos. First was the sound of multipule voices, followed by the sound of Alanna crying hysterically. With panic flowing through me, I snapped my eyes open to find two muscle-bound guys dressed in black suits standing over me. One shining a flashlight in my eyes obviously trying to get my attention. "Daddy!" Upon hearing Alanna's frantic voice screaming, I jolted awake shielding my eyes from the bright light.  
"What the hell is going on?" I asked trying to wrap my brain around everything that was happening all around me. I swore I was dreaming and this was all a horrible nightmare, but as I turned now to see if my wife was awake I felt my heart drop inside my chest. Lying next to me in a pool of blood with her stomach sliced open like an animal was my beautiful wife Samantha.

My body shook hard and I felt like I was about to be sick, as the two guys who had been standing over me, placed handcuffs on my arms and wrenched me from the bed. "Randal Keith Orton, you are under arrest for the murder of your wife Samatha Speno and your unborn child." At that moment, I felt my breath catch in my throat and my vision began to blur as I felt myself trying to sink to my knees in grief. I wanted to break down and cry, but I knew I had to be strong, and as I watched a pair of other people who were also dressed in black suits taking away my daughter, a pang of anger began to bubble up within me, but I forced it away, and managed to call out, "Don't worry Aly -Bear, daddy's going to be okay alright? daddy's going to figure this all out okay? Just stay strong baby." Time seemed to then slow down all around me, as though I was watching everything play out like a horror movie.

As the two guys led me over to a police cruiser, I couldn't help but focus on the images of seeing my wife's bloody body, and now the only thought that swirled through my head was that, I'm innocent. I didn't do it, I'm not a murderer. But then again, Looking back, I did suffer from a behavioral disorder called Intermittent explosive disorder, which is sometimes abbreviated as IED. Acording to when I was diagnosed back when I was teenager, was that this disorder meant that I was proned toexplosive outbursts of anger and violence, often to the point of rage, that are disproportionate to the situation at hand, including impulsive screaming that is triggered by relatively inconsequential events. Impulsive aggression is often unpremeditated, and is defined by a disproportionate reaction to any provocation that can be real or perceived.

As I sat in the back seat now of the police cruiser I closed my eyes and tried to think of any point in time during the night where Sam could've died, but nothing came to mind. It was like everything leading up to now was nothing but a big dark blank. Was it possible that I had somehow gotten up in the middle of the night and committed the unspeakbale act and then somehow blocked it from my memory? No way! I knew it wasn't possible. Just because I was diagnosed with this disorder didn't make me a murderer, so why was I was being charged for a crime I knew I didn't do?

I opened my eyes a short while later, just as I felt one of the guys pull me roughly from the crusier and led me into a strange looking building that sent shivers of fear down my spine. For one it wasn't the State Prison, and for two, it was a mental institution, a place for the crimnially insane, and as I found myself being greated by several people screaming and shouting, I couldn't help but feel a sense of terror. I didn't belong here, I wasn't insane like them, so why was I being led here? What the hell was going on?

"We'll take it from here officers." I turned my head suddenly as I reconized a voice approaching me as Hunter Levesque who along with his wife Stephanie was standing there ontop of a spiral staircase dressed all in black as though they had just returned from a funeral. "Welcome Randal Orton," Stephanie said as her blue eyes turned toward me. "Welcome to the Redwood Manor mental institution." I looked from Hunter and Stephanie to the two guys still holding onto me, and couldn't believe what was happening. Again, I just had to ask myself, what the hell was going on?!

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense! Did Randy really committ this horrible crime? Could it be that he's being framed by someone else? Stay tuned to find out more. If you enjoyed this first chapter and would like to see more, then please leave positive comments only, Thank you! As I previously have stated before, Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own WWE, the wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, the only thing I own is strictly the storyline. If anyone has anything negitive to say, then I ask that you please keep your commets to yourself. Now sit back, enjoy, and please leave only postive commets thank you!

* * *

 **Previously on Insanity Trials - ** "Daddy!" Upon hearing Alanna's frantic voice screaming, I jolted awake shielding my eyes from the bright light.  
"What the hell is going on?" I asked trying to wrap my brain around everything that was happening all around me. I swore I was dreaming and this was all a horrible nightmare, but as I turned now to see if my wife was awake I felt my heart drop inside my chest. Lying next to me in a pool of blood with her stomach sliced open like an animal was my beautiful wife Samantha.

"Randal Keith Orton, you are under arrest for the murder of your wife Samatha Speno and your unborn child."

I opened my eyes a short while later, just as I felt one of the guys pull me roughly from the crusier and led me into a strange looking building that sent shivers of fear down my spine. For one it wasn't the State Prison, and for two, it was a mental institution, a place for the crimnially insane, and as I found myself being greated by several people screaming and shouting, I couldn't help but feel a sense of terror. I didn't belong here, I wasn't insane like them, so why was I being led here? What the hell was going on?

"We'll take it from here officers." I turned my head suddenly as I reconized a voice approaching me as Hunter Levesque who along with his wife Stephanie was standing there ontop of a spiral staircase dressed all in black as though they had just returned from a funeral. "Welcome Randal Orton," Stephanie said as her blue eyes turned toward me. "Welcome to the Redwood Manor mental institution." I looked from Hunter and Stephanie to the two guys still holding onto me, and couldn't believe what was happening. Again, I just had to ask myself, what the hell was going on?!

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Mind Games **

As I followed Triple H and Stephanie up the long spiral staircase to the top floor of the building, I began to get a sinking feeling in my chest. Something wasn't right. I didn't belong here. I wasn't a murderer, there was no way I could've murdered my wife or my unborn child, there had to be a mistake somehow. Somehow, someway I had to try and concince them that I was innocent, but then again how was I going to do that? After all, looking back at my mental history I realised I didn't have a very good track record when it came to my anger, so it made managing it slightly difficult at times when Sam and I would get into arguments, but I never once got physically violent with her. Well, at least not to my direct knowledge anyway.

As I continued to follow the Authority we reached the top of the spiral staircase, turned a sharp corner and I nearly crashed into someone wearing a white streight-jacket. "Ambrose?" My eyes widned in complete shock as I shook my head in disbelief as the Lunatic Fringe's hazel eyes flashed crazily and he began speaking in such a weird way it was almost as if he was speaking in tongues or something. "The end is near, don't be afraid. For you should have no fear when you are in the mercy of the lord." He then laughed a deranged psychotic laugh before finally screaming out, while lunging toward me, "There is no god! There is no god! We're all going to die!"

As he was screaming and his voice grew with each manic episode, I then heard Stephanie call out, "Bo, I think Dean here needs another helping hour in solitary confinement until he can calm down." I then looked and could now see none other then Bo Dallas, Bray Wyatt's younger brother wearing a white lab coat that almost reminded me of either a doctor or a scientest making his way toward Dean now and trying to pull hm away, but Dean then started fighting back, trying to get away. What the hell is going on here?

The thought of how this all could possibly be happening began to play over and over in my mind and I prayed and hoped that I was somehow still dreaming and that none of this was actually true. I didn't want to believe that Sam and my unborn child were visiously murdered. Not until I had cold hard physical proof. First off, I had to clear my name and somehow prove my innocence, but the only question now was, how in the hell was I going to do that?

I watched as Bo led Dean away from me still kicking and screaming the whole way and I felt my heart leap into my chest now as a flash of Alanna went through my head, and I could see her holding her stuffed purple snake that I had gotten for her when she was three close to her chest and crying while saying over and over, "I miss daddy. I want my daddy! I want to go home and see my mommy!" _Hang in there baby girl._ I thought while drawing in a deep breath to keep myself calm _. Daddy's going to come and get you baby, just hold on Aly-bear. Just keep holding on._

As I looked around, I could also see several other superstars and Divas that I reconized from WWE, and began to get a strange sinking feeling in my chest. "What the hell is going on here?" I muttered to myself as I noticed Heath Slater who was rocking back and forth in a chair and muttering giberish words over and over so I couldn't understand him. His red hair hung in his face and his blue eyes were wide and on edge almost like he was afraid of something or someone.

"Do you see them? They're all around us. How can you not see them?!" I turned around and now noticed Sheamus, the self-proclaimed Celtic Warrior, who was sitting beside himself in the corner banging his head against the wall. So hard that blood started to splatter against the white tile and began to run down his face, while he was yelling and cursing about seeing some strange things that didn't appear to be there. _This is absolutely nuts._ I thought shaking my head in complete and utter disbelief. _I don't belong here among these crazies. I belong at home with my daughter._

"Follow us to our office Randy." I heard Triple H's voice and snapped out of the trance my mind had unknowingly wondered off to, at the sight of the blood dripping down Sheamus's face, which made me think back to seeing my wife. The thought of seeing Samantha's body being sliced open like a hunter mutilating a wounded animal fueled a rage of anger within me. Who would do this to me and my family? and why? "Randy?" I felt a hard tap on my shoulder and turned now to see Stephanie patting me hard on the shoulder with a wodden ruler as she motioned for me to follow her and her husband. "Don't worry, you can see the other inmates later but right now, we need to talk to you about what happened."

* * *

I followed them as they instructed until we came into a large administrative building. As I stepped inside following the Authority, I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over me as though I could feel the cold steady hand of death itself gripping me on the shoulder and pulling me down into the pits of hell. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. "Have a seat Randy." Triple H said motioning over to a chair in front of me and I swallowed heavily as I walked over and did as I was told. "Hunter, look you gotta understand man I-" A hard snap of pain shot through my back causing me to cry out as I turned around to find Stephanie behind me holding a black whip firmly in her hand. "That's Father Helmsley-McMahon to you Mr. Orton." She said as her eyes glowed with hate and disqust. "Don't forget that."

I turned back and looked at Triple H again as he nodded over at his wife and said in a firm but yet loving tone, "That's enough Steph. I'm sure he'll learn with time. We don't want to do anything drastic now." "Yes of course dear." I heard Stehanie reply back. "I'll handle it from here now, why don't you go and keep an eye on the other patients." "Of course." Stephanie replied as I heard the click clack sounds of her high heeled shoes clopping along on the floor just as she left the room. Once she was gone, I then turned back to Triple H just as he asked, "Would you like to hear a little bit of history about this place Mr. Orton?"

I shook my head no and opened my mouth to interject but Triple H seemed to ignore me as he went on, "The history behind the legacy of Redwood Manor first began in 1915 by Rodrick James McMahon which was then left in the care of his son upon his death, and I'm sure you can figure out where the legacy of this great place went on to after that right?" I slowly nodded showing that I understood as I looked at him.

"My wife and I now run this place so from here on out who will adress us as what we tell you to. Or there will be drastic painful consequeses as you just felt because of my wife. Do we understand each other Randal?" I nodded again just as I heard the sound of the door opening to reveal Bo Dallas followed closely by Luke Harper and Erik Rowan all dressed in white scrubs. "Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you Father, but I was just wondering if our new patient is ready for his evaluation test?"

Evalution test? What the hell is that all about? I looked back over at Triple H as I saw him nod in agreement. "Of Course Bo. You can take him now if you wish." The next thing I felt were Harper and Rowan each grabbing ahold of me and leading me out the office. I tried to fight back but my resove soon began to weaken as I suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain hit my neck and everything around me grew blurry. I then felt a wave of darkness begining to close in and engulf me, with Bo's cocky grin being the last face I saw before I passed out.

* * *

The sounds of metal sharpening was the first sound I heard upon awakening to find myself now strapped down onto an icy cold table. Lifting my head up just slightly to catch a glimpse of my surroundings, I began to get the fear again that something was wrong. The sense of dread that I had felt back in the administrative ofice with Stephanie and Triple H washed over me again, only this time it wasn't just that I could feel the cold steady hand of death, but the very presense of the devil itself. It was so ominous and frightning, it was almost suffocating. Now I knew Something was really wrong.

"Ah, so you've awoken at last huh Randal?" I looked over and now noticed the presense of none other then the Eater of Worlds, Bray Wyatt himself walking toward me whle holding a sharp glimmering silver knife in one hand. His brown eyes seemed to glow unnaturally against the bright light that shone above my head as he looked down at me and laughed. "You know fear is a funny thing." He said as he reached out a hand toward my head causing me to flinch. "Get the hell away from me you sadistic psychopath." I growled. Bray laughed again as he obviously ignored me and ran a hand across the top of my shaved head, while slowly placing the knife he held with his other hand to my neck.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Randy, Randy. You just won't listen will you?" Another laugh came from Bray as I tried to jerk my head away from him, but as he began to drag the knife across my neck I froze. "You think you can be saved don't you Randy? That somehow you will find a way out of this? Poor little viper it seems as though you've lost all you're venom haven't you?" Bray then laughed a sadistic twisted laugh as his eyes glowed again and he began to drag the knife down my body. That's when I realised as I felt the cold metal against my bare skin that I was naked. At least not completley however much to my relief, but who knew how long that would last for?

"Poor little fangless viper thinks he can be saved by the grace of god." Bray laughed again as he leaned in close so that I could feel his breath against my ear. "I'll let you in our a little secret though Randy. There is only one god around here, and that is me." A stab of pain shot through me as I now felt the cold tip of the knife digging into my side, and I bit down on my lip to keep myself from crying out as Bray once again let out a sadistic twisted laugh. Suddenly, the lights around me suddenly went out and when everything around me suddenly flickered to life again, that's when I noticed that I was now lying on a bed in a new room that was all white like a prison cell only without the steel gray bars on the door.

Could everything that I had just went through been some sort of a dream? I lifted my head up to catch a glimpse of myself, and when a fresh stab of pain hit my side and I noticed the line of blood that was pouring onto the sheets that's when I realised with a cold shiver of fear as I heard Bray's laugh echoing in my head that it wasn't a dream.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Randy, will he ever find a way to prove his innocence? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own WWE, the wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, the only thing I own is strictly the storyline. If anyone has anything negitive to say, then I ask that you please keep your commets to yourself. Now sit back, enjoy, and please leave only postive commets thank you!

* * *

 **Previously on Insanity Trials -** "The end is near, don't be afraid. For you should have no fear when you are in the mercy of the lord." He then laughed a deranged psychotic laugh before finally screaming out, while lunging toward me, "There is no god! There is no god! We're all going to die!"

"Do you see them? They're all around us. How can you not see them?!" I turned around and now noticed Sheamus, the self-proclaimed Celtic Warrior, who was sitting beside himself in the corner banging his head against the wall. So hard that blood started to splatter against the white tile and began to run down his face, while he was yelling and cursing about seeing some strange things that didn't appear to be there.

"The history behind the legacy of Redwood Manor first began in 1915 by Rodrick James Mcmahon which was then left in the care of his son Vince Mcmahon Sr upon his death, and I'm sure you can figure out where the legacy of this great place went on to after that right?" I slowly nodded showing that I understood as I looked at him.

"My wife and I now run this place so from here on out who will adress us as what we tell you to. Or there will be drastic painful consequeses as you just felt because of my wife. Do we understand each other Randal?"

"You think you can be saved don't you Randy? That somehow you will find a way out of this? Poor little viper it seems as though you've lost all you're venom haven't you?" Bray then laughed a sadistic twisted laugh as his eyes glowed again and he began to drag the knife down my body. That's when I realised as I felt the cold metal against my bare skin that I was naked. At least not completley however much to my relief, but who knew how long that would last for?

"Poor little fangless viper thinks he can be saved by the grace of god." Bray laughed again as he leaned in close so that I could feel his breath against my ear. "I'll let you in a little secret though Randy. There is only one god around here, and that is me."

I lifted my head up to catch a glimpse of myself, and when a fresh stab of pain hit my side and I noticed the line of blood that was pouring onto the sheets that's when I realised with a cold shiver of fear as I heard Bray's laugh echoing in my head that it wasn't a dream.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Confessions of A Viper **

I must've somehow lost conciousness because the next thing I knew was that I was waking up with a pounding sensation in my head. As I tried to lift my head up to get a better view of things, I immediatly felt a painful sensation in my side which forced me back down. As black spots filled my vision due to the pain, I could just bearly make out the lines of a person staring down at me.

 _"Poor little fangless viper thinks he can be saved by the grace of god."_ I flinched and shook my head as I heard Bray's words beginning to echo inside my brain. _What the hell is going on?_ I began to wonder as the clanking sound of the door to the room I was in, now began to open up with an eeary creaking metallic sound. I cast my eyes toward the door just in time to see an eeary shadowy figure appearing in the doorway.

"It's time." Came a deep voice as the figure appeared now to reveal the sight of Braun Strowman who was wearing a dark outfit that resembled that of a security guard. "Time for what?" I asked shaking my head to try and shake off the dizziness I felt due to the sharp pain that still plagued me.

"Let's go little snakey." Strowman said sarcastically as he walked into the room and pulled me up by my arm hard and threw me over his shoulder like a rag doll. I held back a cry of pain and began to struggle against the black sheep's grip until I felt the back of my head collide with the door frame and the next thing I felt was a blast of unwanted pain, as black spots once again filled my vision causing everything around me to become disorinted.

As I tried to gather my barrings another wave of unwanted dizziness began to flow through me, and it took a lot of will power within me not to throw up all over Strowman. _Yeah, that's a smart idea Randy. Piss off Bray's big old oaf._ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

Time seemed to move in slow motion all around me as I fought against the urge to pass out due to the tremendous pain I was in and I began to have double vision now. This was not good.

* * *

 _The sky is falling on you_  
 _I know what your after_  
 _My eyes so cold and abused_  
 _I know what your after_

 _I feel the pain wake up inside_  
 _I take the blame so I can hide_  
 _All the scars_

 _You stay the same so long I've tried_  
 _To break the chains now I can find_  
 _All your scars_

* * *

I started to get nausiated and as soon as I was placed down onto something cold and metal, I immediatly sat up and despite the ravaging wave of dizziness that kept telling me to stay down, I threw up over the side of the cold metal device I was placed onto.

Once everything had passed and the pain had finally begaun to disperse was then and only then when I began to slowly wonder where the hell I was. A sudden burst of pain that laced through my side quickly informed me as the sudden memory returned now. _I've got to get out of here._ I thought trying to keep myself calm. "If your thinking about runnin' don't even try it little snakey." Came Strowman's reply as his brown eyes stared at me with a cold stare. "You're not going anywhere. Not until the master finishes what he started with you that is."

I was about to make a comeback of my own when the sudden sound of footsteps reached my ears. I had to take a few silent deep breaths to keep my heart from racing as the sudden eerie creaking of a door opening nerby now caught my attention, followed by a deep voice that replied, "Well, well it looks like our little serpant has come back to repay us with a little visit. Isn't that sweet?"

A shiver of fear raced up and down my spine as the first glimpse I caught of the man now approaching me from the doorway was the sight of a pair of blue eyes that seemed to glow intensely with evil. "Hello Randy, you didn't miss me at all did you?"

* * *

 _Get me out of here_  
 _So I can breathe_  
 _It's all become so clear_  
 _what lies beneath_  
 _Your skin (your skin) it's thin (it's thin)_  
 _Your never gonna keep me down_  
 _Get me out, just get me out of here _

* * *

It was of couse none other then Bray Wyatt himself, and at that moment all I could think about was my little girl. My little Alanna scared, trembling and begging for me to come and fix this horrible nightmare, but the sad miserable truth was that this was no nightmare. This was reality and I had to start believing it sooner rather then later.

"So you ready to confess for your sins yet Randy? You ready to finally admit to savagly murdering your wife in cold blood?" Bray's words tickled my skin as he leaned over me whispering gently about how I should atone for the so-called crimes I had been accused of committing. "It's all a big mistunderstanding." I finally said letting of a huge breath of air.

"Oh, I bet you'd like to believe that wouldn't you Randy? To lie and pretend that you're not this crazed psychotic monster the one that lurks buried beneath your skin?" Bray's eyes shimmered unnaturally as he spoke, and as I tried to make a move in an attempt to sit up, I noticed a starnge serge of dark energy keeping me down almost like the cold hand of death itself.

It was then that I remembered feeling that same feeling back in Triple H's office when I was talking to him. "You've been watching me." I said as Bray's long brown dreadlocks now hung in his face. "This entire time since I got here you've been keeping an ey on me. Why?"

A deep cackle uttered from Bray's throat as I watched him reach over and grab ahold of some leather straps and quickly fastened them around my wrists, and legs to keep me strapped down on the icy cold table. "You know, you and I are alot alike Randy." Bray said as I watched him now manuever toward another part of the room and wheel over a medal tray that was full of medical equipment complete with needles and syringes, hooks, long razor blades, and anything else Bray could see fit to use as a torture device, and as I stared at the tray that was filled with the tools, I knew right then and there that I was about to enter a long painful night.

* * *

 _I've tried for so long, for you_  
 _I know what your after_  
 _Your lies, still unknown (unknown)_  
 _The truth (the truth)_  
 _I know what your after_

 _I feel the pain wake up inside_  
 _I take the blame so I can hide_  
 _All the scars _

* * *

"We're a lot more alike then you think even." He continued as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Yeah right,I think I would remember being a lot like a crazed psycotic lunatic." Was all I could reply as the first thing I saw Bray make a grab from the tray for was one of the long razor blades. He let out an evil cackle as he held it up toward my face.

"You're not afraid of a little razor blade now are you Randall?" He asked aas his eyes danced in the eerie lightning of the room. I could already tell he was trying to get inside my head but I tried my best not to let it get to me.

 _Fight it! Fight it!_ I kept silently ordering myself. _He's just trying to get inside your mind to manupulate you, don't follow it._ Another evil cackle from Bray stired me from my thoughts as I now felt a fresh sting of pain hit my body, so hard and fast that it began to spread all over like fire. Wincing I tried to hold back a cry of pain as Bray now leaned in close to my ear. "You think this hurts Randy? You haven't seen anything yet."

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked as I turned my head to see him turning toward the table and grabbing ahold of a long sharp razor blade. "Admit your guilt Randy." Bray replied softly into my ear. "Confess your sins so that you may repent for what you have done, and I shall become your savior."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I didn't murder my wife." I stated as firmly as I could despite the pain still coursing through my body.

"I know it's difficult to admit what you've done Randy, but it doesn't have to be this way." Bray said as I watched his twirl the razor blade in his hands. "All you have to do is just admit what you've done and Hunter and Stephanie will let you go it's as simple as that."

* * *

 _Get me out of here_  
 _So I can breathe_  
 _It's all become so clear_  
 _what lies beneath_  
 _Your skin (your skin) it's thin (it's thin)_  
 _Your never gonna keep me down_  
 _Get me out, just get me out of here_

* * *

 _The Authority will let me go just like that if I admit to killing my wife and unborn child?_ I shook my head. I knew what the Authority was capable of, all they cared about was themselves and who they can manipulate to get their way towards more power. _Well if they think I'll simply just play into their little games so easily they better be prepared to deal with the consequences when I get through with this place._ I thought in determination.

"What do you say Randy?" Bray asked. "We can do things the easy way? or the hard way? Which way do you prefer?" I shook my head and spit in Bray's face instead. "Go to hell!" I cried out angrily. "I know what happened, and I did not murder my wife and child!" The look in Bray's eyes suddenly shifted from a mischevious evil glare to a malicious evil glare that held demonic intensity inside them, and for a split second I could've sworn that I saw his eyes shift to a blazing crimson red color - The sign of the Devil. "You shouldn't have done that Randy." He growled in a soft evil tone and the next thing I felt was the tip of the blade slicing into me causingme to cry out as I felt my vision go blurry. A blanket of darkness soon followed in rythmic timing with my the beating of my heart as I passed out with Bray's demonic laughter being the last thing I heard.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Will Bray's tortorous ways soon get to Randy? Or will Randy's will be strong enough to withstand the devil inside Bray? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


End file.
